Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords
by TheSilverboar
Summary: The Summer after his third year Harry is told about a hidden inheritence and discovers a power he could have never imagened.
1. Chapter 1

_**letter**_

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords

Chapter one

As Harry Potter lay on his bed he heard the furious debate coming from downstairs between his Aunt and Uncle. Suddenly he heard a tapping at his window and when he looked he saw a large barn owl waiting to be let in. Upon opening the window the owl flew in and stuck out it's leg for Harry to take the letter it carried. Opening it Harry read

_**Lord Potter, In the recent death of shamed Director Proditurus we discovered that he has kept information about yours and other's inheritance e a secret. We would like for you to come to Gringotts tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock to receive your inheritance . Hoping to see you tomorrow, **_

_**May your gold always flow,**_

_**Ragnok, Director of Gringotts,**_

_**Griphook, Potter account Manager**_

"Interesting." Harry mused, "Looks like I'm taking a little trip tomorrow.". The next day Harry walked into Gringotts after taking the Knight bus from Privet Drive.

Upon entering a goblin walked up and said "Greeting Lord Potter. Director Ragnok is waiting for you in his office.". Upon entering the office Harry saw a middle aged goblin with two very large eggs on his desk.

"Greetings Lord Potter." The goblin said indicating for Harry to sit, "Now your godfather who we know to be innocent has already been here and we have him on a goblin island doing some work for us to keep him out of sight from the aurors . However due to his stay in Azkaban he has lost his ability to procreate an heir so you, through being his adopted heir and through your descent of Dorea Potter nee Black, have been named Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Any questions?".

"Lord Potter? What are you talking about Director Ragnok?" Harry asked thoroughly confused.

The Goblin's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "You are the sole-surviving member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and as such became the head of House and Lord Potter at age eleven. Surely you knew that after all we have a letter naming Albus Dumbledore as your proxy for your seats in the Wizengamot.".

By now Harry was extremely angry, "No sir," Harry replied, "I've only been to the bank twice and each time to only withdraw gold. Nobody has ever told me anything about a Lordship and I have _never _sent a letter giving Dumbledore any Wizengamot seats.

Ragnok whispered some furious instructions to Griphook who nodded and scurried off, turning back Ragnok said "I just sent Griphook to immediately remove Dumbledore's authority from your seats as well as deal with his punishment. Since we know you are telling the truth due to the truth wards on this office we are taking half of Dumbledore's fortune and transferring it to your accounts. Now to your special inheritance. Shamed Director Proditurus as well as his father and his father's father hid a great force from the world. That of the Dragon Lords. The Black and Potter lines were both Dragon Lord, the Potter line was actually their Leader. With his death the power was released and you can bond to the dragon breeds of your two houses: the Hungarian Horntail and Hebredian Black which are in the two eggs in front of me. Just let a drop of blood fall onto each egg and they will hatch already bound to you. As they will be bonded to a Dragon Lord they will be able to change from full grown size to hatchling size at will. As a Dragon Lord you are immune to fire but as their leader you can at times channel certain traits of the dragon such as the breath of fire and their strength.". Taking a small knife from Ragnok Harry made a small cut on his index finger and let a drop of blood fall on each egg.

The first to hatch was a very lizard like dragon with many spikes and horns, "Caucadus." Harry said almost in a trance as the dragon flapped over and perched on Harry's right shoulder just as the second egg cracked open "Ateris." Harry said as the ridged black dragon hatched and flew onto Harry's empty shoulder.

"Two fine names for two very fine young dragons. Now here is your ring signifying your place as leader of the Dragon Lords. Griphook will be up in a moment with the Potter and Black rings and then we shall allow you to go. We shall give you a portkey that will take you to the Manor of Dragons tomorrow. You will land in your room at the manor and will meet the other lords." Ragnok said standing up.

-next day-

-Dragon Manor-

Harry sat on his throne in the Manor waiting for Ragnok to show the other lords in. As the doors opened Harry saw Ragnok leading thirteen people in. "May I present Lord Potter-Black! Ruler of the Dragon Lords." Ragnok said with a flourish and the jaw s of all the thirteen, save one, dropped .

"Harry?" Hermione asked surprising Harry that she was there .

"Lord Potter-Black may I present your fellow Dragon Lords." Ragnok said still in his dramatic voice, "Hermione Granger of the Peruvian Viper Tooth. Ronald Weasley of the Norwegian Ridgeback. Neville Longbottom of the Ukrainian ironbelly. Susan Bones of the Welsh Green. Cho Chang of the Chinese Fireball. Hannah Abbot of the Swedish Shortsnout. Luna Lovegood of the Antipodean Opaleye. Ginny Weasley of the Romanian Longhorn. Parvarti Patil of the Catalonian Fireball. Ernie McMillan of the Portuguese Longsnout. Theodore Nott of the North American Cockatrice. Draco Malfoy of the South American Ampithere. And Anton Riddle of the Dracolyche. And to those just presented I introduce Lord Harry James Potter-Black of the Hebredian Black and Hungarian Horntail.".

"You." Harry said pointing to Anton, "What is your father's name?".

"I never knew him but my Mother said it was Tom. Why?" he asked confused.

"It is a little known fact that Voldemort" at this everyone but Ragnok flinched "was a pseudonym. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Unless I am mistaken I believe he is your father.", this elicited gasps from the entire group and a look of disgust from Anton. "Do not worry Anton I judge people by their actions not those of their fathers. You have nothing to fear from me." Harry told the boy with a smile which resulted in s sigh of relief. Turning to Malfoy and Nott Harry said with a glare "You two on the other hand are not in my good graces what-so-ever. You either shape up and treat people with respect or you will live to regret it.".

"Why should we listen to you? You filthy half-blood." Malfoy sneered to which Nott nodded before both fell to the ground as a black light poured from their faces; when the light faded both boys had a blackish-purple mark going from their foreheads over their left eyes, and ending at their chins.

"The mark of the Fallen." Ragnok said sneering at the two boys on the ground, "IT signifies your fall from the position of Dragon lord to that of a Dark Rider, one who has lost their title due to petty hate towards their leader. Your own dragon will listen to you and you will still have most of the powers of a Dragon Lord but no other dragon will respect you. Nothing you do will ever hide that mark, not even polyjuice potion. I leave it up to the king of the Dragon Lords to decide whether or not you will be allowed to stay at the Manor.".  
"Begone Dark Riders!" Harry growled rising from his throne to stand at his full height, "You are banished from this hall, so I say so mote it be." and both Malfoy and Nott vanished. Turning to the remaining people Harry clapped his hands together and said "Alright everyone. Let's get to work, we have a lot of training to do.".

**Okay everybody here is the first chapter of my newest story and FYI I do not have a pairing picked out so I will be listening to sugestions in that area. Now I want reviews and messages about how I should update my stories from now on. Which ones I should do first and in what order, etc., etc. and if I should put any in hiatus. Also if anyone can figure out where I got the names for Proditurus, Ateris, and Caucadus I will give you a preview about what comes up in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay everybody the poll information is still on my profile and here are the results so far:**

**HP and the Power of the Soul: 0 Revolution:**

**HP and the Crow: 0 Option 1: 0 **

**HP and the Goblin Champions: 0 Option 2: 1**

**HP and the Power of Anger: 1**

**Don't forget to vote**

**Letter**

'thought'

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords

Chapter two

-Dumbledore-

-September 1st 10:00 AM-

Dumbledore inwardly seethed as he read Potter's letter:

**Headmaster Dumbledore,**

**Myself as well as my companions Lady Granger, Lord Weasley, Lady Weasley, Lord Longbottom, Lady Bones, Lady Chang, Lady Abbot, Lady Lovegood, Lady Patil, Lord McMillan, and Lord Riddle will not be journeying on the Hogwarts express this year. We know that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will probably use this opportunity to show off so we felt Hogwarts deserved the same right. Do not bother replying to this letter as now owl can find us. See you tonight and watch the skies. **

**Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black**

'Who does that brat think he is?!' Dumbledore thought as he paced his office, 'I am the Headmaster of this school, only I know what's best for him and the Wizarding world'. Albus looked over to his familiar Fawkes, "He must be brought to heel for the greater good." he said just before walking out not hearing Fawkes trill mournfully.

-September 1st 6:00 PM-

Dumbledore looked at the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations and wondered what Potter had planned. As if on cue a roar was heard and looking up Albus saw eleven dragons flying down while two more hovered high in the air. As they flew down the eleven did a spiral pattern before landing in a circle. Suddenly a speck jumped off one of the dragons still airborne and it as well as the two dragons went into a dive rotating around each other as they went. Suddenly the two dragons pulled out and landed on either side of the circle and the speck became close enough to identify… it was Potter. Suddenly the eleven dragons released blasts of fire into the sky that all intersected at the same point just before the boy entered it. After a moment he passed through with burning robes falling off revealing a shiny set of black armor underneath before he landed on one knee creating a small crater but completely unharmed.

"Potter what is the meaning of this!" Severus yelled voicing the question Albus himself wanted to ask.

"Simple Snape." Potter said with a cocky grin, "If the other schools got to show off then why couldn't we? So my fellow riders and I decided to put on a little show. I got put on the "hot seat" due to my special fire repelling and strengthening armor.".

Albus blinked once… twice… three times and then scowled, "Mr. Potter I want you to see me in my office after the feast. For now your beasts must be sent off, I will not allow dangerous creatures to be near the students of my school.".

Instead of looking meek and spineless like he had hoped the insolent brat laughed, "You won't allow dangerous creatures in your school?" he laughed while Igor and Madame Maxime looked confused.

"Vat is so funny Meester Potter?" the Beauxbatons Headmistress asked.

"Simple Madame," Potter said all mirth leaving his face "Since I have been at this school I have seen a Cerberus, a baby dragon, two mountain trolls one of which was placed by the Headmaster at the school, an entire colony of acromantulas,a basilisk, and about a hundred Dementors. I had to deal with all of those, minus one of the trolls, with the only help coming from my two friends Lady Granger and Lord Weasley and one time Professor Dumbledore's familiar. Not only that he has let in two criminals teach our Defense class two years in a row and has allowed an abusive man to teach potions for years. He has done nothing to control those who abuse other students and I think he actually encourages it. Oh you cannot send away the dragons as they are bonded familiars and the Founders Charter states that any bonded familiar no matter what it is cannot be sent away." and with that he and his eleven companions touched their rings and all the dragons shrunk until they were hatchlings and the group walked into the Great Hall leaving three dumbstruck schools behind.

Seeing the glares he was getting from the other schools and even part of his own staff only one word was going through Dumbledore's head 'Shit'.

**Sorry it is so short but I wanted their return to Hogwarts to be from Dumbledore's perspective. Next chapter is the meeting with Dumbledore and the Champion Selection.**


End file.
